Operation Death
by Numbuh six-sixtysix
Summary: A plague is discovered by the KND where the dead rise and feast upon the flesh of the living. How will they and their newfound allies cope with the mistakes of the Umbrella Corporation. *CANCELLED DUE TO FANDOM DISASSOCIATION*
1. The Beginning

**This Fanfic is a Crossover between KND and Resident Evil. It happens in RE: Apocalypse and before Extinction. The story will feature my OC's, and probably won't tie in with my other stories. It is the story of survival in an apacolyptiv world, where danger and pain ae the only constants. If you think getting kids involved in RE is sick and twisted....that is your problem. Neither of the franchises used in this fanfic are owned by myself, or by anyone I know. Hence the fact that it is a **_**fanfic**_**. Everyone who hasn't already been chased off, please enjoy. Oh, and for a more in depth discussion of the Sky Mercs, their history and such, check out my other fanfic.**

**The Beginning**

"Sir! We have lost contact with sector R. Their last transmission stated that they were under attack from a new adult menace. What should we do?"  
"Ugh!" Groaned Numbuh 362. Why did these things always happen at the worst possible time? She was hoping to pass herself off as not being under the weather from the party earlier. As such, she utilised an old commanders trick. 'If you can't do it, give it to someone else.'  
"Alright, it's probably nothing. Probably forgot to notify us of the victory. Send Sector V to re-establish contact, and to report back. Oh, and Sector R had better have a darn good excuse, cos they might just be sent back to the Academy for this."

"Aye, sir. Sending the information to Sector V now. Treehouse computer has received mission data, and will notify Sector Leader in the morning."

Numbuh 1 was waking up slowly this morning, but he was being helped along by the beeping coming from his computer console. Then he realised what the beeping meant, and was awake instantly. "What! No! Today is supposed to be our day off! Oh, the others aren't gonna like this!" He moaned as he loaded up the mission data. As he read, though, his face darkened. "This...is not good." Numbuh 1 had read over the graduation reports for most of Sector R. He knew that, if they had not sent out an all clear after that last message, that either something was wrong, or that standards over there had seriously slipped. Hopefully it was the latter. Shortly after, Numbuh 1 hit the emergency button.

In the Briefing Room, the rest of Sector V waited for their leader to come and tell them what was going on. First, however, he had to arrive. Slowly rising up from behind his podium, he now carried with him an air of worry, which peaked the interest of the other team members, who waited with baited breath. "So whut in th world have y' got us 'ere f'r?" Well, most of them did. The exception, of course, was Numbuh 4.

"Well, 4, I was about to say. Would you care to sit down and listen? Or shall we just run off and hit something? Well?" This unusual viciousness was enough to make everyone start really paying attention. Obviously something had unnerved Numbuh 1 about this mission. Needless to say, Numbuh 4 sat down.

"We have been ordered to go check out Sector R. Yes, I realise that this is our day off," Added Numbuh 1 before anyone could complain, "But, Global Command has decided that we are to check out this situation that has cropped up. Late last night, Moonbase received a transmission that a new threat had surfaced in Raccoon City. Shortly afterwards, Sector R initiated total lockdown. Finally, at 3:20 this morning, Sector R made a request for help, as the treehouse was being attacked by the 'threat'. That was their last transmission. All attempts to raise them on radio have failed. Now, it is possible that they just have not yet repaired the radio system. However, I must tell you, it is more probable that whatever this 'threat' is, it got into the treehouse and overwhelmed Sector R. We will be going there to ascertain the situation, and to see what happened for ourselves. To be safe though, we will have to go with full combat armour until we know it is safe. Okay, team, I want us in the air in fifteen minutes. Let's go!"


	2. The Discovery

**College isn't quite as interesting as it should be, and my dog died recently. As a result, I have restarted this fanfic. Hence the small amount of death in here. And yes, I realise that this goes against the principle of sticking to the original target audience, but, seeing as how it is a cross-over between a kids show and a horror movie, this should surprise no-one. Besides, I am sticking to the RE audience.**

Sector V was flying in the Kolossaliner at high speed over the forest behind Raccoon City when Numbuh 2 broke the silence. "Numbuh 1, we're receiving a transmission from a ship half a mile to the west of us." "Unidentified vessel!" Squawked the radio. "You are now entering containment area three-twenty-five alpha. It has been rated as 'Supremely Dangerous' on the danger scale. Entry is not recommended, but if necessary please tune your communications to radio standard 3 so that we may provide assistance if required."  
"Very well, Numbuh 2," Said Nigel, "Send an acknowledgement, then proceed to retune the transmitters. We might as well not annoy someone purporting to be an ally." "Aye, aye, Numbuh 1."

Shortly afterwards, they flew over a mansion. "Alright, people, we are almost there. The Treehouse for this sector is about halfway between that house and the city. We should be able to see it. Get ready for drop. We will be dropping straight into their briefing room. At no point is anyone to go off on their own until after we have confirmed the place to be safe. Understood?" This from Numbuh 1.  
"Yes Numbuh 1." They chorused back.

Inside the treehouse, Numbuh 1 looked around critically. This place had obviously been the site of a fierce battle. The couches had been used as barricades. They were now lying in tatters, with the stuffing coming out of many tears in the fabric. The reason for the radio silence was instantly clear. The main computer terminal of the treehouse had been smashed wide enough for Numbuh 1 to fit inside, and when he did, he noticed that there was a rather large amount of blood on the exposed circuitry. That had obviously resulted in a short-circuit which had blown the entire treehouse power grid. It also meant that at least one operative had been seriously injured in the fight. Looking around the room, Numbuh 1 noticed a far larger amount of blood than was customary when fighting the forces of adult tyranny. Even Father and his Teen Ninjas did not usually cause much more than a nosebleed. So surely all of this blood was, maybe, from the ketchup variant of your basic M.U.S.K.E.T.. But even if the blood was real, surely there had to be some KND operatives hiding in the Treehouse.

"Alright team, we're going to be heading down to the central computer core in a minute, but we just need to wait for Numbuh 2 to finish his scans of the Treehouse." So they sat around and waited, as the atmosphere of unease ate at their confidence. "Hey, Numbuh 1! " Called Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5 don't like this place one bit. Something just aint right here." Numbuh 1 looked at his squad, and recognised the fear and apprehension in their eyes. It was the same fear that he had felt on entering this abandoned place. "Numbuh 2! Those scans would be nice to have anytime now!" He shouted into his communicator, more to relieve the tension than to actually get the scans. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 1, but there seems to be something weird going on with the scanners. It says that whatever is in the power room is hamsters and not hamsters at the same time. It also shows that the doors are sealed, though, so we shouldn't worry too much about them. Even so, I was going to run a test on the scanners, just in case." "Right, then," Responded Numbuh 1. It hadn't been the response he had wanted. It had been far too ominous to be reassuring. But it told him where not to go, and he was thankful for that. "Alright, team. Move out!".  
As they moved down the corridors in the treehouse, Sector V noticed things that they would much rather have remained unnoticed.

In Raccoon City itself, a rather more heavily armed group of kids was patrolling the street.  
"This is squad 5. We are nearing the last known location of Recon group Charlie. Still no signs of contact."  
"Acknowledged, squad five. Proceed with caution. Many of our ground units in the area just ahead of you have ceased responding, and Infiltrator was lost last night."  
"Understood, Command. Five out."  
"Sir!" Called one of the commandos. "Objective should be just round the corner, in the school playground."  
"Very well. Squad, move out!"

As the squad of kid commandos entered the playground, the large crowd of schoolchildren stopped what they were doing, and started walking, slowly, towards them. Obviously, this mass of children had just been involved in a quite serious fight. The team could see bite marks on some of their arms and legs, and their was a thin slick of blood near the middle of them.

"Okay, people, we're just looking for our friends. You seen them? They would have been wearing uniforms like us, probably had weapons like you'd never seen before. Ring any bells?" As Squad lead was saying this, some of the children at the back of the crowd half-turned towards something behind them. "If there's something there, we'd quite like to see it, y'know. Alright, squad. Form up, we're going through them."

Moving through them, the commandos noticed that all these kids looked a little pale, like they had spent too long indoors. With all these kids pressing around them, it was only a matter of time before..

"Gyaaaagh!!" "What? What happened?" "He bit me sir! The little get just bit me! Took a chunk right out of me!"  
It was then that the leader laid eyes on what was behind the crowd. Group Charlie. What was left of it. "Oh, dear Lord! Fall BACK!!" But they didn't move quickly enough for the operatives either side of him to not have that sight burned into their memory. The sight of their friends lying, covered in blood and part eaten, with throats torn out and faces chewed off, lying in beds made out of their own intestines. That was when they made their first fatal mistake. They stopped concentrating on the threat that surrounded them.

"Oh crap!" Shouted 5-beta, as he was dragged into the horde. "Oh God! Help! Please, for the love of God stop! Gyaarrgh!" Five-alpha grabbed hold of his friends hand and pulled. Pulled with the might of a friendship ten years in the making. Before beta had stopped screaming, the hand came out of the pile. Beta didn't. Then started the squelching sounds, as the monsters started to eat him.

"Crap! Run!" Screamed their leader. This was the second fatal mistake. At these words, the unit cohesion fell apart, cutting off the squad-mates from each other, and all attempts at teamwork were forgotten as they smashed their way through the zombies. They were vaguely aware of first one, then another's screams for help and mercy, which were quickly replaced by the sound of munching.

Eventually, the remaining team members made it out of the school, and locked the gates behind him.

"Oh thank God, I thought we'd..." He looked around, and realised he was the only one there.  
"Crap! Command, they ate them!"  
"Sorry, who is this? Where is Five-Alpha?"  
"Dammit, Frank! It's Bill! Chuck got eaten! Sarah! Freddie! _Christie_! They all got bloody well eaten!"  
"Five-epsilon. This is the Captain. What about team Charlie?"  
"Oh they're just fine, they actually found – They got eaten dammit! How did you think they'd be doing?"  
"Look, Bill, just come in to the extraction point. We'll get you out of there, and then we can go over your cam tapes."

Back in the Treehouse, however..

"Look, Numbuh One, I ain't saying we should give up now. All Numbuh Five is trying to say, is why don't we, now that we got back-up power back, have a look at the logs, in the nice, safe, well protected records room."  
"Alright Numbuh Five, I guess it can't hurt to check out some of these recordings. They might even tell us where the rest of the sector got to." And so they started watching the recordings. But as they watched, the doors to the generator room slowly powered up and slid open, and many small things scurried away, following the scent of fresh meat...

"Hour fifty-two. The subject still has not shown any response to foodstuffs other than meat. Candy, Vegetables, all are ignored. Ever since those adults went into the mansion, creatures like the test subject have come out."  
"Hour fifty-three. We have determined that the subjects are without exception violent and meat-eaterous. Numbuh 21 was bitten. It didn't appear serious, so we have not confined him to med-bay.  
"Hour fifty-four. We found Numbuh 22 badly hurt in the medbay. No sign of 21. Shortly afterwards, defence systems went offline. 23 and 24 are preparing the treehouse for an assault."  
"Hour fifty-five. We are under attack. Both Numbuh's 21 and 22 have vanished. 23 and 24 are holding out in the main entrance, but if the enemy numbers continue to increase, they may have to fall back. Have sent out distress call to KND Moonbase."  
"Hour fifty-six. Oh, for the love of God, what the heck happened in that mansion?! The zombies destroyed our comms, and main power went out shortly before this recording. 23 got ambushed by 21 and 22. They're both zombies! And they ate him! 24 and I tried to stop them, but we were too late. I told 23 to come to the recording room with me, but he wanted to try and make it to the vehicle bay. The fool! There are too many of them! I had to seal the door behind me, to stop them getting in!"  
"Hour fifty-seven. Oh my Go-od! It was horrible. 24 made it back here, he was in a right state. He was banging on the door and screaming to let him in. But..but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I heard him screaming as they ate him, ohhhh, God! It was awful!"  
"Hour fifty-eight. Dear God, the power's running out! When that happens, the doors'll open! It's an in-built safety f-feature. Oh, Mummy!"  
"Hour fifty-eight b. No! Stay away! Graaargh! Sound Recognition Shlarg Glub Shlurp"

The team stood around the speakers, all visibly shaken by what they had just heard. Thankfully, the screen had been broken, so they got the audio only version. The video version, they all thought, would have been absolutely impossible to watch. Suddenly a ringing filled the room, and they all burst out screaming.  
"Guys, guys, it's just the comms." Shouted Numbuh 5 eventually. With that, they stopped, and looked at each other sheepishly. "Hello?" Asked Numbuh 1.  
"This is Captain Darrell of the Sky Mercs, on board the Megaship H.M.S Draconis. Be advised that this sector has been re-classified as "Unbelievably Lethal" on the danger scale. Access has now been severely restricted by adult forces. We advise you leave the area immediately. And don't get bitten. This disease is contagious."  
"Understood, Captain. We were just leaving."

As Sector V approached the hangar, they noticed fresh blood stains had been added to the floor and walls. The biggest clue was that the doors were now open. Walking through the doors with all weapons at the ready, they saw a scene from nightmare. A massive horde of small, fleshy things had gathered at the Coolbus, and destroyed it in the hunt for fresh meat.  
"Wasn't Numbuh 2 on that thing?" asked Numbuh 4 in a worried sounding voice.  
"Graagh!" Behind them, in a small recess in the wall, lay Numbuh 2. As he dragged himself towards them, the team noticed a distinct lack of a right arm, lower body, or eyes. The wonder that he could still groan after having hamsters eat through his throat was lost on Sector V as they proceeded to scream as loudly as they could. They started running before they noticed the hamster horde was chasing them.

**As this was happening, aboard the Sky Mercs' ship, the Draconis...**

"Captain Darrell, sir! Contact has been lost with the Griffon. Last communication stated that they had scattered reports of patients in MedBay Five attacking the medical staff."  
"MedBay Five? That was where..."  
"Where Commando Five-Epsilon was being examined."  
"Oh..... This is not...Good. Not good at all. The Admiral will need to be informed. I'll have to do that... Crewman, what is the status of the Griffon?"  
"Total Lockdown, sir. Its dead in the air, sir."  
"Damn. I want First Company ready with the heavy gear, in twenty minutes. Tell them it's a Code two-thirteen stroke b delta and also a possible one-twelve point five."  
"Aye, Cap'n!"

And so, the crewman went to gather the luckless twenty-nine commandoes. After he had left, Darrell turned to his comms, and dialled up the admiral.  
"What is it now, Darrell? I'm in the middle of a virtual battle with the Sky Shogun's Elite Forces."  
"Ehhh, Gary, bro, bit of bad news. Well actually, it's awful." Gary merely raised an eyebrow.  
"You know that video I sent you earlier?" "Oh, the one with the re-animated corpses, and the eating, and screaming? I was meaning to ask you when you got the chance to stage that. Very realistic."  
"Ah-hah. Yes. Well the thing is...It is real. And it appears the survivor was also infected."  
"Tell me you have him and a few casualties isolated..."  
"Oh yes. They're Isolated..."  
"But...?"  
"But the 'few casualties' includes the majority of the Griffon. And they're isolated by the fact that they can't fly. But.." Added Darrell quickly, as the Admiral's expression darkened. "I have First Company getting ready to attempt a search and rescue. I myself will lead them."  
"Very well, Darrell. I want every member of your team to have comms equipment, and they are all to be put on the crisis management system. Individually. I don't want you taking any more chances than you have to. Oh, and Darrell. Try not to get bitten. Admiral out."

**Sorry about that. Went on a bit longer then I meant to. Ah, well, just tell me you liked it.**


	3. Why Everyone Hates Chris

**I have finally updated this story. My thanks to all loyal readers who managed to wait this long for my update. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

They had dropped directly onto the deck of the Griffon shortly after midday. Night had fallen whilst they were attempting to hack through the security interlocks. When they had finally managed to get inside the Griffon, the tech guys were on the point of just blowing the doors in with some det charges. Darrell wasn't sure whether to smile or not. If they couldn't hack into their own ship, no one else stood a chance. Right?

But seriously, given all that time, the First Company had sharpened themselves to a razors edge. Unfortunately, then the metaphorical blade broke, and rumour had spread. The Griffon had, after all, triggered a high alert total lockdown. Whatever it was that had happened inside the Griffon had wiped out a highly trained security detail, and then had gone on to, quite probably, eat its way through an entire crew of combat ready commandos. So how were they going to handle it?

This was the mental state Darrell knew would help them survive. 'What was that? And how much can we shoot it before it gets us?' is how most people survive terrible situations. After all, Darrell mused, just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't actually out to get you.

"Sir! We're through!"  
"Alright, people! We're going in!"

Inside the ship was a scene no one cared to describe. The Crisis Management team watching the Company's headcams mentally agreed to destroy the tapes before Archives got them. The commandos were walking through a long, dark hallway with red lights. There were what looked to be black streaks across the walls, and some parts of the carpet were stained a darker black. Some of the lights had been broken, causing sections of total darkness, within which anything could hide.

The Company had been split into three teams, which had inserted into various parts of the ship. Team 1, led by Darrell had gone in through the top of the ship, in the door at the base of the command tower. Team 2, led by Major Faraday had entered via the stern emergency hatch, into the engine area. Team 3, led by Brigadier Dona had entered via the drop door in the bottom of the ship. Granted, this plan split up their heavy force into smaller numbers, and so made them easier targets, however, splitting up and entering from various points around the ship gave them the best chance of locating survivors. And as for the numbers, well, in a confined space, it can be a disadvantage to have a large number of people, especially considering only a certain number of them can fire without hitting an ally.

So, the various teams proceeded through the ship, with their progress monitored every step of the way by the Crisis Team.  
"Team 1. First checkpoint."  
"Roger that, Team 1. Opening doors to command levels now. Recommended proceed with caution."  
"Understood, Base, Team 1 out."  
Darrel rolled his eyes. 'Proceed with caution'? How else were they supposed to do this?

"Team 2. First Checkpoint."  
"Righto, Team 2. Just punching up those access codes now. Okay 2. You are good for the entire Engineering section. Just say the word, and those doors will let you through like the Red Sea."  
"Understood, Drake. Just make sure none of the Pharaohs' men get through as well, alright."

"Team 3. Drop bay secure."  
"Goodo, 3. Give me a sec, and I'lla be openin those doors fer you, no probs."  
"Wait, hold on. None of my troops are in position—"  
"And there we go!"  
"Chris, you idiot!! You just dropped a load of pods in here! We're gonna have to...wait, something's in there..."  
"Ooops! Here you are, the doors!"  
"Chris, Goddammit! Not yet, we have multiple---"  
"Open Sesame!!"  
"CHRIS!! You IMBECILE!! CRUD!! There was hundreds of them right outside! Kcccch!"  
"Uhh, Hi? I can still see you're cams, you know. Ahhh, crud, I mucked that up royally."

"Crisis, this is Team 3. Fix it now cos it broke bad!"  
"Team 3, we read multiple hostiles all around there—"  
"OHMYGOD!!!AAAaaargh!"  
"So, uhhh, whoever's left, clear out a drop pod, get in it, and stay there. Pull the drop line, but don't open the doors when you get grounded."  
"HolyMoly! These buggars just don't die!!"  
"Kill them! I don't care how, just do it!"  
"Uhhh, Team 3? Please respond."  
"Madre de Dios! Vaya al infierno, bastardo!"  
"Crap!Crap!Crap!crapcrapcrapcrap….Kccchhh!"  
"Uhhh, Team 3? Respond?"  
The Crisis agent watched in horror as several of the commandos' vitals nosedived. There was nothing he could do but stare in horror at the screens. The people who had asked for his guidance were getting slaughtered, all too busy fighting for their lives to answer his pleas for attention. He noticed in interest that the best way to deal with the creatures was to hit them in the head. Kill the brain, or disconnect it, it seemed. This was his way of shutting out the horror of it all. He watched, first with anticipation, then with horror, and finally with disappointment as two of them made it to a drop pod. They managed to cover each other long enough to open the doors. And stood there was some....creature, from every kids nightmares. It looked like it may have once been a dog, but it had grown to gigantic proportions. It had an elongated, but retractable tongue, and teeth that were already dripping black with what, in the red light, could only be blood. It tore them apart.

It was at this point, after locking the room down to try and contain the carnage, that the Crisis agent noticed something on his screen. Two somethings, really. First, Chris hadn't disconnected from the system, like a failed operator should do. Instead, he seemed to still be trying to fix his mistake. That was when he saw what Chris was about to do. "No Chris! Sto—"The scream died in his throat as, suddenly, every door and security lock on the Griffon opened or deactivated. That boy was dead. And that was only assuming nobody made it off that boat alive. If they did, he was going to wish he was only dead before they were finished. The second thing that he noticed, was Dona. She had made it to a pod, and was about to pull the release cord.

"Dona! Are you alright?"  
"Crisis, what the hell do you think? My entire team was just eaten or worse, and Vasquez detonated herself somehow, just so I could have an extra few seconds to get in this thing. Of course I'm not alright!"  
"Look, I'm sorry about them, really I am. But my job now is to guide you to the extraction point. I couldn't do anything about what happened there, but in the town, I can easily get you there safe. Now, Brigadier, to facilitate communication of information, what is your name?"  
Sigh."Alice."  
"I'm Earl. Now get ready, the pod's nearing ground."  
"This is going to be a long night. Isn't it?"  
Damn right it is. Thought Earl. Guiding a single commando through a city full of zombies? Surely there were better things to do on a Saturday night.

"This is Crisis Central to Teams 1 and 2. Team 3 has effectively been neutralised. Survivor has evacced to city. Security error has caused destabilisation of all locks and mechanisms. Hostile party is now free range. Neutralisation of hostiles has been most effective when deactivating cranium, or disconnecting it. Be advised:  
Variations of hostiles are more dangerous than regulars. Do not approach.  
Fallback route now insecure.  
Chances of initial contact survivors: Minimal.  
Instruction Update: Abort. Retreat to exit. Ensure no infected individual leaves containment."

Unknowingly, both Darrell and Faraday uttered the same sentiment, simultaneously, as a large group of hostiles bore down on them both. "Oh, bloody perfect."

**Well, there goes another chapter. I apologise for the total OC coverage, and I assure you Numbuh 1 and the rest of his team will be appearing in the next chapter. For those of you who don't read my profile (And I don't blame you, I haven't got anything interesting on there) I have decided to update my stories purely on reader interest. This means, the less people who read it, the less it gets updated. However, a single review carries the weight of many readers, for me at least, so if you wish for me to update this story more often than my other stories, review it. A reply/reciprocating review guaranteed for all who do.**


	4. RIP This Fic

Quite frankly, I will be surprised if there is anyone left to actually read this. That, of course, is my own fault – I haven't exactly been the most prolific of authors. Still, I am not the sort of person to leave 'on hiatus' signs on a story – if it's dead, I'll mark it as such. And this is the official tombstone for the story. I'll admit, writing this was fun, and getting feedback from people saying how much they enjoyed it was awesome.

Life, however, dislikes me. Or at least, it enjoys messing with me. Most of my stories, I wrote in the later years of secondary school. College applied the pressure, and something had to give. That something was my fanfiction (swiftly followed by my games consoles and my tv). University also hasn't allowed me time to put my few remaining ideas to Word.

Ignoring that fact, we also have the problem that it has been a good number of years since I have had access to the source material for the majority of my fics. How am I supposed to take inspiration from something when I am seeing no new releases, and no new derived works? So, unfortunately, I have seen other things, and sometimes been inspired by them, and have slowly lost contact with this fandom.

Regrettably, it is unlikely I will gain access to the source material again in the future, and even if I did, I already look on my current works with horror (turns out, reviewing fics is almost as instructional as being reviewed), and I can see which sins against fiction I have committed myself.

Anyway, I was just posting this so that all you who are still watching this story may know that I am, regrettably, cancelling it.


End file.
